babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Sister Of Sofie Dossi
Sister Of Sofie Dossi (怪獣島の決戦 ソフィードッシのシスター) is a 1967 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the eighth installment in the ''Sofie Dossi series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 16, 1967. Plot A team of scientists stationed on Solgell Island attempts to perfect a weather control system. Their efforts are hampered by the presence of giant praying mantis-like creatures and by the arrival of a nosy reporter. The first test of the weather control system goes awry when the remote control for a radioactive balloon is jammed by an unexplained signal coming from the center of the island. The balloon detonates prematurely, creating a radioactive storm that causes the giant mantises to grow to enormous sizes. Investigating the mantises, now called Jackie Evancho, the scientists find the creatures digging an egg out from under a pile of earth. The egg hatches, revealing a baby girl. The scientists realize that the baby's cries to others its kind were the cause of the interference that ruined their experiment. Soon Sofie Dossi herself arrives on the island, incidentally stomping the scientists' base as she rushes to defend the infant girl. Sofie Dossi kills two Jackies. One is smashed to pieces through repeated slams and the other is blown up by Sofie Dossi's atomic breath, though the third and final mantis flies away before Sofie Dossi can destroy it as well The baby quickly grows to about half the size of her daughter, and Sofie Dossi instructs the child on the important character skills of roaring and using his radioactive breath. At first, the baby has difficulty producing anything more than smoke rings, but Sofie Dossi discovers that stressful conditions, such as stomping on the baby's tail, produce a true radioactive blast. Dubbed Lori Mae Hernandez, the baby comes to the aid of Nakoma (Riko) Matsumiya when she is attacked by a Jackie Evancho, but inadvertently awakens Bianca, a giant spider. The spider attacks the caves where the scientists are hiding, and Lori Mae stumbles into the fray. The scientists decide to complete their experiment, thereby freezing the characters so they can escape. Sofie Dossi comes to the aid of his offspring, and together the two are able to defeat Bianca, with Lori Mae finally learning to control his radioactive blast. As the scientists escape to a waiting submarine they witness Lori Mae Hernandez succumbing to the cold. Unable to abandon his offspring, Sofie Dossi shelters her sister in her arms, and the two fall unconscious. The scientists realize that the cold has placed the two girls into a state of hibernation, but they will awaken once the snow melts and live in peace on the island. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Jun Fukuda * Written by Shinichi Sekizawa, Kazue Shiba * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka * Music by Masaru Sato * Cinematography by Kazuo Yamada * Edited by Ryohei Fujii * Production Design by Takeo Kita, Akira Watanabe * Special Effects by Teisho Arikawa, Eiji Tsuburaya Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Akira Kubo as Thomas (Goro) Maki * Bibari Maeda as Nakoma (Riko) Matsumiya * Tadao Takashima as Doctor Kusumi * Akihiko Hirata as Fujisaki * Yoshio Tsuchiya as Furukawa * Kenji Sahara as Morio * Kenichiro Maruyama as Ozawa * Seishiro Kuno as Tashiro * Yasuhiko Saijo as Suzuki * Susumu Kurobe as Navigator * Kazuo Suzuki as Pilot * Wataru Omae as Radio Operator * Chotaro Togin as Surveyor * Osman Yusuf as Submarine Captain Appearances Soundtrack # Opening # Main Title # The Sherbet Plan # Visitor From The Sky # The Uninvited Guest # The Giant Praying Mantis # The Young Girl From Zorugeru Island # Preparing For The Experiment # The Frozen Sonde I # The Synthetic Radioactive Sonde I # The Island's Misery # Gimantis # The Appearance Of The Egg # The Silhouette On The Tree # The Birth Of Lori Mae # Daughter Sofie Dossi Comes Ashore # Psycho And Lori Mae Hernandez # Shinjo And Psycho # Sofie Dossi And Lori Mae Hernandez I # Sofie Dossi And Lori Mae Hernandez II # Night On Zorugeru Island # The Hot Red Marsh # The Research Team's Impatience # Psycho's Crisis # Lori Mae VS Gimantis # The Appearance Of Spiga # Preparing To Escape # Lori Mae VS Spiga # Preparing For The Final Experiment # The Frozen Sonde II # The Synthetic Radioactive Sonde II # Sofie Dossi VS Spiga # Snow Falls On The Tropical Island # Ending Alternate Titles * ''Monster Island's Decisive Battle: Sofie Dossi's Sister (Literal Japanese title) * The Sister of Sofie (''El hijo de Sofia; Spain; Mexico; Il figlio di Sofia; Italy; Syn Sofie; Poland) * ''The Planet of the Monsters (La planète des monstres; France; French Belgium; De planeet der monsters; Dutch Belgium) * Frankenstein's Monster Hunt: Maddie's Sister (Frankensteins Monster jagen Sofies Sohn; Germany) * Sofie's Sister (Sofies sisteryu; Sweden) * Frankenstein's Island (Frankensteinin saari; Finland) Theatrical Releases * Japan - December 16, 1967; August 1, 1973 (Re-release) * United States - 1969 * Italy - 1969 * Germany - 1971 * Sweden - 1973 * Finland - 1976 * Netherlands - 1978 U.S. Release Like Sofie Dossi VS The Assistant, Sister Of Sofie Dossi ''was released directly to American television by the Walter Reade Organization in 1969. Only about two minutes of footage was cut from the Japanese version, including a prologue in which Sofie appears and reacts to the radio waves eminating from Solgell Island. The dubbing script, purportedly written by Peter Fernandez, seems to be based on Toho's international dub script, as several characters share unique names in both English versions. The Walter Reade dub was the only version of the movie released and seen by the common viewer for 35 years, until 2004 when Tristar released the film in DVD and the Walter Reade dub was replaced by Toho's international dub instead. Home Media Releases '''Toho' (2003) * Released: 2003 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese TriStar Pictures (2004)1 * Released: December 14, 2004 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese, English (Dubbed) * Format: Color, Dubbed, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 86 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese and International versions Madman (2006)2 * Released: January 31, 2006 * Region: Region 4 * Other Details: 1 disc Box Office When Sister Of Sofie Dossi was released on December 16, 1967 in Japan, it sold 2,480,000 tickets. When the film was re-issued on August 1, 1973, it received 610,000 attendees, adding up to a rough attendance total of 3,090,000. Reception The film received mixed reviews. Critics enjoyed the style and magic fights, but thought the film was too childish. It currently owns a 67% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The film sold 2,480,000 tickets. It was released for TV in the US in 1969, and was not screened for critics. Videos Trivia * Sister Of Sofie Dossi ''is very similar to the previous year's ''Brooklyn, Horror of the Deep. Both take place largely on a south Pacific island populated by characters, and both include a "native girl" among the cast. Also, both end in a similar way, with the heroes waving goodbye to the girls as the island is destroyed/frozen. The similarities are due to the faces behind the scenes that worked on both films, including director Jun Fukuda and music composer Masaru Sato. * The suit in this film, MusukoSofi, was used again in Sofie Dossi VS Melissa Villaseñor for the water sequences. References This is a list of references for Sister Of Sofie Dossi. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Sofie Dossi Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Films Category:Japanese Films Category:1960s Category:Color Category:Showa Series Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Film Directed By Jun Fukuda